


Cartas

by Ibtbml



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Uenoyama te amo, mafuyu triste, pobre mi bebé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibtbml/pseuds/Ibtbml
Summary: Mafuyu le escribe cartas a uenoyama luego de su muerte para desahogarse
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay más o menos una semana entre carta y carta, excepto la última

Querido Uenoyama:

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos, pero te extraño como si hubieran pasado 10 años en una semana. Espero que ahora no tengas arrepentimientos y estés feliz tocando la guitarra allá arriba. Estos días pasé tiempo con Haru-San y Kaji-San, intentan estar cerca de mí cada vez que pueden, tal vez estén preocupados, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, sé que estás mejor ahora y solo sabiendo eso tengo una razón para sonreír, porque sé lo difícil que era antes, y me alivia que los tiempos difíciles hayan terminado para ti. Me gustaría agradecerte y decir perdón, perdón porque no estuve allí, perdón por ser egoísta, tengo tantas cosas por las que disculparme, pero quiero agradecerte por todo el tiempo que pasaste conmigo, por no hacerme sentir culpable cuando pensaba en él, pero lo más importante, por amarme.

No quiero despedirme, ya que siento que si lo hago voy a olvidarte, una parte de mi aún te odia por dejarme, por no considerar mis sentimientos, pero más que nada por no despedirte de mi, aunque agradezco que no lo hayas echo, ya que no se si hubiera podido contener mis lágrimas cuando lo hicieras. Aún sabiendo que es imposible, espero que algún día nos reencontremos, y que cuando el momento llegué, ambos podamos estar juntos sin necesidad de preocupaciones o peleas estupidas. Siempre voy a estar para tí, aunque tú no puedas estar para mí. 

Con amor, Mafuyu.


	2. Chapter 2

Uenoyama:

Incluso si digo que estoy bien, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se mojen cada vez que escucho tu nombre, o que me duela la garganta cuando veo tu foto en mi teléfono, me miento una y otra vez, pensando que no te extraño y estoy bien. Estaba más feliz contigo a Mi lado, esos recuerdos aún me llegan de noche y me hacen llorar porque ya no estás aquí. ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿No fui suficiente? ¿Te molesté? ¿Por qué no puedo arreglarlo? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Por qué? Solo dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de obligarme a pensar que es mi culpa? Intento olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarte, pero recordarte me duele, no encuentro la manera de detener el dolor. Ayúdame, incluso si no estás aquí, solo ayúdame, ayúdame a parar el dolor y los recuerdos, ayúdame a terminar con todo esto.  
No hay nadie que me sostenga mientras caigo en este vacío, nadie que me abrace en esta profunda oscuridad o que me ayude cuando intento escapar de este lugar. Ojalá seas feliz,  
Atentamente, Mafuyu


	3. Chapter 3

Uenoyama:

Por más que llore o suplique se que no vas a volver conmigo, desearía que hubiera una forma de encontrarnos otra vez y volver a ser felices, pero a veces la vida no es como uno quiere y uno termina tomando malas decisiones a causa del dolor.  
Voy a intentar superarte, voy a volverme alguien de quién no necesites preocuparte, alguien de quién puedas estar orgulloso, para que por fin puedas descansar en paz.  
Tal vez si hubiera mejor, entonces hubiera sido suficiente para tí. Tal vez si hubiera permanecido más tiempo ese día, entonces podría haber ayudado. Tal vez fue mi culpa, o tal vez no, pero no estás aquí para darme la respuesta, y es algo que tal vez nunca llegue a superar. El arrepentimiento y la culpa no abandonan mi mente, por mucho que intente ya no sé cómo parar de pensar en tí, te extraño, necesito que me sonrías y me hables como lo hacías antes, te necesito aquí a mi lado, cómo puedo abandonar esta soledad? Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura pero luego de todo este tiempo aún no puedo dejarte, no sé si quiero hacerlo.  
Lo siento, Uenoyama.  
Mafuyu


	4. Chapter 4

Uenoyama: 

Perdóname, incluso si no tienes algo por lo que perdonarme, o aún tengas 10,000 razones por las que debería disculparme, solo perdóname, porque si no lo haces jamás podré olvidarte. Es estúpido, verdad? Culpar a alguien que no está solo por el simple motivo de mi egoísmo, disculparme aún cuando se que es muy tarde para hacerlo, o rogar por algo a lo que no tengo el derecho de rogar. Es tan estúpido. Pero las personas estúpidas toman decisiones estúpidas, verdad? Siento como si todas mis acciones fueran excusas para ignorar la realidad, pero aún sabiendo no encuentro forma de pararlo. Por qué debería pararlo de todos modos? No importa si otros salen lastimados si yo soy el que se cura con esas heridas. Siempre dijeron que primero hay que pensar en mí y luego en el resto, entonces por qué cuando lo hago soy yo el que está mal? Quién decide que es lo correcto y que es lo incorrecto? Cómo es mi culpa si no se siente que lo fuera? Por qué todos están dejándome? Por qué estoy tan solo? Me gustaría tener la respuesta de todas mis preguntas, pero parece que no hay nadie que sepa la respuesta. Hasta pronto, Uenoyama.

Mafuyu


	5. Chapter 5

No te escribiré más, lo siento Uenoyama, pero esto ya no es sano para mí. Al principio solo quería desahogarme, dejar ir toda la tristeza que me dió perderte, pero cómo se volvió así? Esto no es bueno, esto no me ayuda, esto no me ayudará. Tengo que dejarte ir, estoy cansado. Cansado de creer que estoy bien, cansado de intentar olvidarte, cansado de que todos pregunten si estoy bien, estoy tan cansado. Y se que no quieres esto para mí, yo no quiero esto para mí, quiero volver a ser felíz, quiero volver con mis amigos, quiero volver a sonreír, quiero volver a vivir, dolerá que ya no seas parte de mi vida, pero está bien, haré que este bien. Tal vez un mes no sea suficiente para superarte, tal ves un año tampoco lo será, y aunque se lo mucho que me dolerá, voy a dejarte ir, no importa cuánto tiempo lleve, tal vez prometerlo no valga mucho, pero prometo que lo haré.  
Así que tengo que despedirme, por mucho que me duela, tengo que hacerlo, porque si no lo hago no te olvidaré.

Adiós, Uenoyama.

Con amor, Mafuyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final <3


End file.
